The Four Highchairs
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is convinced that he's seen it all. From being the Devil himself and the partner of LAPD's best detective, nothing should come as a shock. That was, until Chloe not only learns that she's pregnant, but is carrying multiples. Life is turned upside down as our favorite duo is faced with their biggest challenge yet. Quadruplets.


**The inspiration for this story came from the fact that a hospital near me delivered a set of sextuplets last week. So I couldn't help but image/think what would happen if our favorite detective and Devil had not only one child, but four (quadruplets)! I hope you enjoy this introduction and decide to follow this fanfic! (Also I called it "Four Highchairs" because of the "Four Horsemen"...I'm lame.)**

 **Preface**

It was almost laughable that he had yet to be caught for literally taking every and all pudding cups that had been placed in the patient designated fridge. Or they did and decided to wave it off, probably having pity for what was to come. Whatever the cause, he tiredly shoved what would fit in his pockets, as his hands were full, and sauntered off into the hallway.

The maternity ward itself had more of a cheerful look to it, though it might've been due to the fact how terrifying anxiety he experienced in Labor and Delivery. There was less drama. Less doctors. Less panic and fear over if something, Dad forbid, happened to Chloe. Here it was quiet, in a certain sense. There were babies which cried a lot-a hell of a lot more than he had ever anticipated. But the staff was kind enough and kept the detective comfortable, that's what mattered the most, after all. Well, that and a few other things. A few other beings to be more accurate.

He was tired. Very tired. It had been what one? Two days tops? At this point he wasn't quite sure. Lucifer felt somewhat guilty about this. After all, it had been Chloe who'd given birth while he just stood back in an absolute swarm of emotions. If you'd told him several years back from when he first came to Earth that he'd be ushering friends in and out of a hospital room sleepily thanking each for the well wishes of his new fatherhood, he'd of...well, do something. Again, his brain was foggy from the ever increasing wave of exhaustion.

Lucifer stumbled slightly, nearly losing his balance as he struggled to maintain upright while not dropping one of his beloved desserts in the process. There was actual food waiting back with Chloe, but for some reason the smell of the hospital mixed with a Subway sandwich wasn't the pleasantest of aromas. So pudding it was. Lots and lots of pudding. At least Dan wasn't around to attack him for it. No, and the thought made him shudder and grow nauseated, he was with Trixie. And his mum. That was one negative side effect being with Chloe, he had to be "accepting" about Charlotte's and Dan's relationship as Dan was about Chloe's and his. Tragic.

Shaking his head, Lucifer sighed, trying to force himself to stay conscious. He wasn't going home alone, no matter how much the detective insisted he needed to rest. Forsaking Chloe to such a place was not in his plans, even if offers from Maze, Linda, Penelope, and (of course, Amenadiel pushed her to) his own mum, were made to hang out and keep her company during his leave of absence. Nope. He was going to stay put. Like a good Devil. A good partner. And, hopefully time would tell, a good father. The first two he felt confidence in himself with.

Pudding, though delicious, wasn't his true reason for being out and about from Chloe's room. Still juggling his prized treats, Lucifer made his way to the glass windows that acted almost as an observation exhibit. There were two people standing there, an older couple, most likely someone's grandparents. They were ogling at the infants inside and, for those who didn't know any better, might assume that one of the babies was their own. But Lucifer knew better than that.

As Lucifer approached them, the woman was the first to notice him, offering a genuine smile. He tried to return the gesture, but his exhaustion made it hard to know if his muscles successfully made such an expression. Joining them, his attention switched to the happenings in the room behind the glass windows. Besides a few nurses, the nursery was virtually empty. That was, all except for four bassinets.

"So beautiful," the woman exclaimed, turning to meet Lucifer with a smile. "Which one's yours?"

His eyes flickered over to the four tiny bodies in their respective beds. It still seemed surreal, even though he'd had months to prepare for this. Seeing them had made it feel like a dream. That they couldn't possibly be here. And, sporting an attempted smile, he exhaled.

"All of them."

 **I promise that chapters will be longer, this is just an introduction. Also chapter one will start with Chloe learning she's pregnant. This story follow through the pregnancy and from there after. Reviews are greatly appreciated. It really lets me know people are interested and thus gives me that extra push to work on it. Until update! -Jen**


End file.
